


Mom said that it was impossible to get in injury in band

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Band, Headcanon, Injury, Trumpet, iT FUCKING HURT, this legit happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mom told me that the only extra class she could think of that wouldn't have the chance of giving me an injury like a broken bone was band...She was wrong.





	Mom said that it was impossible to get in injury in band

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAPPENED. TO ME. IT FUCKING HURT. A LOt.

* * *

At lunch, Wade stole Mark's food...

So he was trying to get back at him but blowing the trumpet in Wade's ear as soon as he walked in.

Bad idea.

 

* * *

Mark stood by the door, trumpet in hand, waiting for Wade to walk out of the storage room. 

Wade had no idea about what was happening, but he decided it would be funny to go full Sonic mode and run into the Band Room at full speed.

As soon as Mark heard footsteps, he put the mouthpiece on his lips, ready to get back at his friend.

In less than a second, Wade had collided with Mark, hitting the trumpet. Mark fell backwards, throwing the trumpet the moment he hit the ground. Wade was still standing, but dizzy. Bob, well, he just stood there, laughing his ass off.

Mark stood and instantly whined about his mouth aching. He took his hand off, opening his mouth. 

 

Wade's eyes widened and his hands went over his own mouth in shock.

_He fully chipped the corner of Mark's front tooth._

"OH MY GOD. MARK IM SO SORRY FUCK."

Bob rushed over, eyes matching Wades when he saw what happened.

"Holy shit, Wade, his mom is gonna kill you."

"WHAT HAPPENED. IM THE VICTIM. I SHOULD KNOW."

Bob pulled out the camera on his phone and showed Mark he front camera.

...

...

**_"_ ** **_WADE YOU BITCH WHAT THE FUCK"_ **

 


End file.
